kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArchAngelus
Chat Beep Dude nothing is ever free XD no you have to pay for it. 17:45, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Beh yea sure... (mumbles aweful things about gimp) anyway feel free always dude! ^^ 18:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) BWAHAHAHAHA How I feel? Ew FFIX? Why don't you try looking at Phoenix's actual page? But if you want light, then I'll switch it. And...welcome to the dark side >:D 18:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :No clue. I think that's all. 18:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Talk Time Parodies... Hiya Trick oops.. i mean ArchAngelus...anyways i see you liked some of my Music parodies.... well i made another check it!!!!!! BASK IN THE GLORY OF KING CAELUM!! BOW!!! >:D 18:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) can you go to the irc? me, sox, and DE are on. 19:07, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No. I want you to be pathetically weak. ^_^ Just kiddin! But seriously no I won't fix it. It's all still a draft. Me and DE are actually going to change most, if not all, of the summon's attacks and function to even out the power. Since it's obvious that DE has the most powerful summon (being able to wipe out 80% HP WOW that's a whopper!) and you have the weakest (just casts silence and attacking XP), we'll find a way to even it out. :D PS Gale actually thought I was serious about giving you the Ultimate Sephiroth summon XD 02:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Don't do this again Gift No worries Re:*Sniff* <--I corrected your spelling :P ZOMG! 18:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC)}} Just letting you know Winner! .}} hehe I have been doing great.I was just wondering where you got the idea for the username Arch Angelus, Does it have something to do with the Drakengard series?--The Dark Master 20:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Why do you have an obession with angels?--The Dark Master 18:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it just like my obession with the darkness.The darkness is just so fascinating in its nature.--The Dark Master 18:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry... YAHOO! Hey Angelus how are you doing?--The Dark Master 00:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) PSST IRC? 15:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Redone Summons Hey RE:Somebody-I-don't-know Thanks for the, uh, rewelcome. ^_^ Unfortunatly, it appears that there is nothing really happening with it, but I'm okay with that. Coming back to here seems almost like a vacation from khwiki... except I might stay on this vacation forever. 01:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Help Wiki Sprite Hey, did you see my message above about the sprite? Ok, i'll try and do it as soon as i can ^^ and yes! I love the new name, Angelus! I'm done! ^^ The waiting is over... ;D Ok. here they are: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:AngelusTBS1.png, http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:AngelusTBS2.png and http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:AngelusTBS3.png . :) They ok? Sig First, I love your new name. As in, I REALLY like it. It's a great choice! Anyway, back to business, your sig is a bit too large. Signatures should not break a line, which yours does. To make sure it doesn't interfere with the lines, just make sure all the images (those cards you have on either side) are 20px or less. Thanks! You also need to archive because your talk page is exceeded (and you can't see some of the messages) 10:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC) GIMP Categorising Hey Arch, just saying thanks for taking over placing the new talk bubble category on sprite images! 00:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Nav Those two were merged in the party, since the D-Link is a replacement for both party and summons.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) JPG Genocide Mission Mode icons You know, it's not techinically artwork, and I might suppose it to go under the KHD section instead of artwork. Waiting for approval.... 23:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Yep he is a pain in proud, one combo...down to 1 HP it's insane.. and Yah!! for starting a walkthrough, and did u see DE userpage... sooo sad.... Your Userbox Well: *Pages are too short *You should give info in enemies formations *What enemies appear in what world *Information on Boss sleight, and how the bosses made them *What enemy card they have *info on friends card *Floor Layout *Rooms of Reward *ETC --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Riddles Riddling Ohh forgot, what's LTNS?, and no no rp at the moment, kinda stacked with wiki work(here and FFWiki) http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 08:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC)